D4: the Olympic Games
by brnnttebabe12
Summary: This story involves all the Ducks from D3 along with your favorite Jessie, both coaches, Olympic games, and some romance between ConnieGuy and a romantic fight over Julie, plus a little suprise!
1. Team Together Again pt 1

Author: brnnttebabe12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the mighty ducks (Disney and the NHL do) but I made up some of the other characters (lol)

**Authors Note: **This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh please….cause if you are I don't care!!

**Summary: **this is bout the mighty ducks getting back together (all thepeople from D3 and Jessie) to go to the Olympics representing America! and along the way the is some romance between Charlie/Julie and Adam gets jealous, Luis meets the girl of his dreams, and Connie/guy have a surprise for you.

**Charlie's POV**

It was a long day and I had just gotten home from hockey practice (plays for his college team) and I was exhausted. A few minutes after I had walked in the door the phone started ringing, and even though it was a number I didn't recognize I still answered it. I thought it would be another professional hockey team calling or it was that really hot blonde I met in the lobby like 4 minutes ago, but it was neither.

It was Coach Bombay and Coach Orion calling wanting to meet me at a local restaurant to talk about something. So I went and got a shower and changed and then left for Bob's diner. There I found both my coaches sitting their waiting for me, they both haven't changed much in appearance over the years so I recognized them quickly. As I went over to the booth they both got up and gave me a friendly hug since we hadn't seen each other in years.

Bombay started the talking as usual " So Charlie have you kept in touch with any of the other ducks,"

I answered by saying "Other then Adam and Jessie who go to the same college as me, not much."

Then Orion looked me in the eyes like he had a brilliant idea and said "Well we were wondering if you didn't mind rounding up all the ducks,"

"Why?"

"Because if you would have been patient instead of blurting out why... we would of told you that you have been chosen to represent USA at this year's Olympics," Bombay quickly answered give me his famous reprimending look.

"Us the ducks representing team USA? Wow that is amazing! I sure would be glad to round them all up, but one problem."

"What?" they both were staring at me now.

"Where will I get the money to run all around the United States?"

"Don't worry about that. Just start by going to tell Adam and Jesse the good news, okay?" Orion smiled.

"That sounds good to me," After I had something to eat we said are farewells they gave me their phone numbers, and I went to tell Adam and Jessie the good news.

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting at my bed reading as the door burst open. Suddenly I realized it was Charlie. "Hey dude what's the rush?"

"Adam I have the best news in the world,"

"What we all got excepted to the same professional hockey team?"

"No,"

" You are finally going to settle down in a relationship instead of dating four girls at once?"

"No," Charlie replied sarcastically.

"Well you really should consider that...what the hell is it Spazway?!"

"I just got back from a little meeting with Bombay and Orion,"

"You did what? There here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never mind the dinner, they said that the Olympic committee wanted us: as in me, you, and Jessie and the rest of the ducks to represent team USA hockey!"

"Wow really!"

"Yah,"

"Charlie you better not be kidding!"

"I'm not I swear! Honest to god,"

Suddenly my thoughts filled with joy because this would mean I would get to see Julie again, my old girlfriend from high school! That also means if she still has feelings for me we could start dating again! Wait what am I kidding myself I haven't seen her in years for all I know she could already be married, but I doubt it because before we dated she was with Scooter and then Charlie... We were best friends... and since we were I don't think she would get married without telling me. God! I cant believe we're going to the Olympics! After an hour of rejoicing Charlie and I went to bed (Charlie is my college dorm mate).

**Jessie's POV**

The next day while I was eating breakfast with my beautiful pregnant wife I got a phone call from Charlie and Adam saying we were going to be going to the Olympic games. I was so exited for I hadn't seen the other ducks in years. I told my wife as soon as we hung up. (by the way my wife's name is Cyndi) She was so exited for me, but then we remembered that there would be one problem about going. Her due date was right around the time the games for hockey started.

I glanced down at her "What if you go into labor during one of the games?"

But being the angel she is she just simply replied "I will try my hardest not too."

**Charlie's POV**

The next day Adam, Jessie, Jessie's wife, Bombay, Orion, and I were all at the Minnesota airport waiting to board our flight to Virginia where Connie and Guy attended college at VT.

**Connie's POV **

I was about to go to class when I noticed my fiancé Guy Germaine standing in the middle of the hall trying to get a book out of his bag, so I decided to go over and help.

"Hey sexy," Guy said sweetly with his blonde bangs hanging over his face.

"Hi hon. I see your having a little trouble with your book,"

"Oh it happens every day no worries," he said with his cute boyish smile.

"Oh so thats why you are always late to class?"

"I am not always late to class!" after a few more yanks his books fell to the floor. he picked them up and we started walking to class whispering little things to each other now and then suddenly over the intercom I heard the Dean say "Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine please come to the office, I repeat Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine please come to the office…immediately!"

Wondering what we had done, we both walked to the office quicker than we had ever walked and standing at the office door were some old friends of ours.

**Guy's POV**

I must have been dreaming, but it wasn't a dream. It was really Charlie, Adam, and Jessie, all standing there shouting "Hello."


	2. Team Together Again pt 2

**Charlie's POV**

When they finally got to the office the look of Connie and Guy's faces was just so …funny! Everyone couldn't help to start laughing.

"Hey!" shouted the 3 of us to them

"What are you guys doing here?" Connie asked bluntly

"We were wondering if you two still played puck?" Jessie said smoothly

"Why?" Guy answered

"Because the Mighty Ducks are going to the Olympics!!" We all shouted at them jumping up and down sarcastically, as there mouths dropped open and they soon joined in the rejoicing.

**Adam's POV**

After we told Connie and Guy the good news and they got there stuff packed, we were on our way to New York City, Dallas, Orlando, and then finally L.A to pick up Luis, Russ, and JULIE... oh yah!

**Jessie's POV**

We had all boarded the plane about an hour ago and were on our way to L.A. My wife was going to fly down a little later; she hadn't felt too smooth when we were in Dallas.

I glanced over at Charlie and then over at Adam remembering that they both had relationships with Julie in high school and were both still gaga over her.

Even though Adam showed it more, because Charlie was always out on the town with some girl, where Adam really doesn't date much. I hope they don't plan on fighting over her because Adam and Charlie have always been good friends and to argue over a girl well that's harsh. Then suddenly I was interrupted of my thoughts because the plane suddenly stunk to high heavens!

"Goldberg!" everyone shouted

"No, it was me!" Portman replied putting his hands in the air loudly, if that was even possible...

"Ewww," everyone said turning there attention somewhere else.

**Goldberg's POV**

Boy, I'm sure glad Portman is here because without him everyone would have blamed me…wait everyone did blame me at first! Oh well never mind that. I wonder if there is going to be any food when we get there, and if there is any hot babes in L.A.? Of course there is! Remember I'm an adult now so I can go into those stores. Heehaw as Dwayne would put it.

**Connie's POV**

Man am I glad we are off that flight because it stunk, Guy kept trying to get me to go to the bathroom with him, and I want too see Julie really bad.

As we left the airport everyone boarded into a rented van and we all talked amongst ourselves. Maybe a half an hour after we left the van stopped. We were all wondering why, but then Bombay said it was because we need to surprise these people like we did the others. Not just pull up in some big van.

"You guys will skate their," he said lifting the trunk revealing a whole lot of rollerblades.

"So were going to skate there?" Dwayne asked in his lightheaded way

"Yes," coach replied almost instinctively by this point.

"Um excuse me, but how do we know where we're skating?" Charlie said with his common sense

"Don't worry I've got the directions Conway," Orion said calling Charlie by his last name like he usually does.

"Ok that's good," I said as we all started getting rollerblades on.

**Charlie's POV**

Julie worked at a place called Joey's grill, so that is where we were headed. She worked there part time for some extra cash while she attended UCLA for a degree in sports literature. Usually Russ and Luis would stop by everyday during classes at about one to eat a burger. So with our luck it was going on one o'clock. God I was so exited when we finally got there! I wonder if Julie has changed any over the years?

**Julie's POV**

I hate my boss he is just so…rude! He thinks women cannot do a dang thing while men dominate. Oh I hate him, but I need the money.

I was in the back on my lunch break when I heard the door ring. Stacie one of my other friends that work there said she would get it so I continued eating. A little bit after she had gone to the front I heard her call my name I figured it must be important so I got up and walked out there and you wouldn't believe who I saw. My old team the Ducks! Wait I must be dreaming? Okay, maybe I'm not because the one who looks like Charlie just spoke.

"Hey Julie is that you?"

"Yah its me, who else would it be?" then suddenly Russ and Luis crawled out from under the table muttering how it was unneccesary for them to hide their amonst other things I couldn't hear...

"Do yawl know something I don't know?"

"Julie we're going to the Olympics!" Russ shouted. I was dazed.

**Charlie's POV**

Julie was so beautiful. She didn't look like a little girl anymore, but a woman. Over the years her hair had gotten a little bit darker to the point where it was a shade of light brown. She stood at about 5 foot 5 inches. Yowza

**Adam's POV**

Julie wasn't cute anymore she was hot! Whoa I have to get her to go out with me again!

**Luis' POV**

We're going to the Olympics! We're going to the Olympics! We're going to the Olympics! Yay!

**Russ' POV**

Wow I cant believe were going to the Olympics! The big game thingy held in Salt Lake! Whoa! Wait a minute...what will I wear? Who is going to be there? Will I meet some celebrities? I can show the world my famous knuckle puck again!

author note: what will happen in the next chapter? who will win Julie or will they both get her, you will find out l8er because I am still writing!


	3. a point for each team, a fight begins

**Julie's POV**

"Wow! I can't believe we are actually going!"

"Yep," Russ replied

"Can we spend some time in L.A. first?" Connie said turning to Charlie.

"I don't know we would have to ask coach first,"

"Of coarse you can guys," Bombay replied as he and Orion walked through the door giving Russ, Luis, and I friendly hugs.

"Alrighty then, Yehaw, common yawl!" Dwayne said rushing out the door on rollerblade.

"Hold up guys I have one last thing to do," I couldn't help but smirk.

As I walked over to my boss I heard Adam ask me "What are you doing Jules?"

Then suddenly his voice trailed off because I had just dumped a pitcher of grape juice over my bosses head. He turned to me and he looked like he had a sunburn on his face but it was really his anger. "You are fired Julie Gaffney!!"

I replied "Good because I quit jerk...by the way grape juice stains." and then I went to the back to collect my things and the ducks and I were off.

**Connie's POV**

After Julie made a fool of her boss, we all left to go enjoy ourselves. Our first stop was to get something to eat since we were no longer welcome at Julie's former employer, and then after that we all went down to the street yard where we first got to know Russ and his famous knuckle puck.

"Hey I remember that fence, Portman got checked up against it" just as Averman said that Portman growled at him

"Shut up Averman!"

"Ok sir,"

"Hey lets play some street puck guys!" Jessie said revealing a puck in his hand.

"Uh Jessie how can we play without gear?" Fulton replied answering all of our thoughts.

"Oh coach?" Jessie said in a singsong voice

Coach Bombay had opened the trunk again revealing our hockey gear. What? Does he have everything in that car? I wonder if he has cable TV in that thing? Oh well we all split up into teams.

I was on the same team as Julie, Charlie, Adam, Portman, Russ, Averman, and Kenny. Okay, that's a pretty good team I guess. they never put Guy on my team because they say that instead of playing we flirt nonstop. Oh well! Screw them.

**Charlie's POV**

Yes! I'm on Julie's team. God I love her. Ok now here is what I have to do, I have to figure a way to ask her out. Good we're both on the bench.

Here I go. "Hey,"

"Hi,"

"So what have you been up to lately Julie bean?"

"Nothing much, Spazway,"

"Thanks a lot Julie. Hey I was wondering if later on tonight if you would like to grab a bite to eat?"

"But our plane doesn't get there till about 8:00. I think we would of already eaten by then,"

"Oh," now I feel a bit let down...

"We could have lunch tomorrow though? See some sites?" Much better...

"Cool," Wow, that was close.

"Charlie its time for you to switch with me," I realized Adam was pulling on my arm. "Oh, Oops!"

**Julie's POV**

After our game of hockey was over we all left for the airport to go to Salt Lake. I sat next to Adam on the flight since coach needed to speak to Charlie.

**Adam's POV**

Yes I get to sit next to Julie, one point for me. Even though I knew she was going on a date with Charlie the next day, having overheard them. One point for him. Without realizing it I started talking to Julie "Hey Jules, tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to do something?"

"Well Adam, Charlie already asked to take me for lunch but you know what? I could ask him if he wouldn't mind going on the date tomorrow evening and you and me could hang out for most of the day?"

"That sounds great to me, but isn't the hockey get together tomorrow night, you know where we meet the other teams?"

"That's fine Charlie can be my date to that,"

"Oh ok, as long as your happy," I thought to myself... hah I get to spend almost the whole day with Julie where Charlie only has a few hours.

**The whole team POV (except for Julie, Charlie, and Adam)**

Great the battle begins

Authors Note: what is going to happen on the dates? just because Adam has more time do you think he will win? or will Charlie fail on the dance floor? You will find out soon enough. working on next chapter. if you have any ideas let me know! l8er and pece out


	4. discussions and bets

**Connie's POV**

As soon as we got to the lodge we were staying at, we all got assigned bunk mates. I was assigned with Julie since she was the other girl on the team. I wish I could've been assigned with Guy, but since we're not married yet only engaged the coachs wouldn't allow it.

**Luis' POV**

Soon after we arrived and were assigned bunk mates, we met our director or shall I say supervisor. His name was Mr. Stoke. He said that he hoped we would do our best to win and told us about the things we would be advertising.

Suddenly he started walking over to the stairway and gave this beautiful brunette a hug who I soon found out was his daughter. Man she was hot. Unlike those ditz I usually date, she seemed intelligent, she was pretty, had a great body. yowza!! Then suddenly she started talking to me... I mean us, the team of coarse, but she was looking in my direction.

"Hello my name is Holly and I will be showing you all around if you have any questions please ask," After she finished speaking she started showing us the hotel while the coaches talked to Mr. Stoke in the lobby. As soon as we were up stairs I was ready to make my move. Charlie was the one in the front of the line, but I got him to let me switch places so I could be by Holly and he could be by Julie.

"Hey, how you doing?" I said smoothly

"Just fine. How are you?" she replied back sharply

"Good, so do you know any good places to eat around here?"

"No, I am not from around here,"

"But your dad said he lived here?"

"He does live here, but I live with my mom. See their divorced,"

"Oh sorry, where are you from?" I said trying to change the subject

"Tallahassee, Florida,"

"Really I am from Florida too, Orlando,"

"Oh cool, hey listen...I don't know of any good places to eat but we could go to the dance together tomorrow?"

"really? I mean yah sure..."

"Luis right?"

"Yep," This was going to be a good tournament!

**(Later that night in Connie and Julie's Dorm)**

**Connie's POV**

"So you have a date with both of them?" I stared silently at Julie

"Well sort of, yah ok I have a date with both of them,"

"You know Adam and Charlie made a bet to see who could win?"

"They did?"

"Yah Guy is bunked with them and he overheard them betting on it,"

"Oh great I didn't want to turn this into some sort of battle,"

"Well its too late now," then we both turned to hear loud knocking on our door. It was Guy wanting to see me.

"Guy is not staying in here!" Julie said to Guy and I as he set his stuff on my bed.

"Why not?"

"Because you two lovebirds! If coach were to catch you I would be in deep crap!"

**Guy's POV**

"Please Julie? Adam and Charlie won't shut up about you and there bet, and I can't sleep! Plus I want to be with my Connie bunny," I made lovey faces at Connie, knowing how it annoyed Julie.

"Fine he can stay for one night! Thats it!" Julie replied

"Ok one night if you can choose quickly to make them both shutup," I said as I looked her strait in the eyes and held out my hand so we could shake on it.

**Julie's POV**

"Fine," reaching out for Guy's hand and shaking it firmly

After our little discussions we turned out the lights and the three of us went to bed. Silently, thank God!

Author's note: well now you know who Luis' love is but will his love's father approve of Luis? Who will Julie choose? and when will the fighting end?


	5. the dating game

**(next day at the end of hockey practice)**

**Dwayne's POV**

I think that was about the funnest hockey practice I ever been too. I mean we got to play rope the cattle, pick up the trash, and hit the egg. It was mighty fun.

"Hey guys before you leave Orion and I have an announcement!" Coach Bombay said as he faced the whole team.

"What's the announcement?"

"Have fun! Okay? Don't put pressure on yourselves, there will be no return of captain blood for this tournament!" Bombay shouted

Then it was Orion's turn to say something "Go get dressed you are dismissed," Good short and sweet, cause I am mighty hungry.

**(later on in the lobby of the hotel is the start of Julie and Adam's date)**

**Julie's POV**

I wonder what Adam and I are going to do today? Or what Charlie and I are going to do later. All I know about Adam's date is that he told me to dress warm and bring my rollerblades. I wonder when he is going to get his big butt down here?

"Hey Julie," Oh its just Connie.

"Hey," I said seeing her coming to sit down by me

"Where's Adam? Aren't you guys supposed to be going on a date this morning?"

"Yes we're supposed too, but he hasn't come down yet…oh wait there he is now,"

"Alright well you two have a good time, bye Julie!" after our little conversation I saw Connie head off somewhere with Guy. For some reason I don't want to know what they're going to do.

**Adam's POV**

"Hey Jules sorry I'm late," I saw her plain expression turn to a grin

"That's ok Adam, I was just beginning to worry about you that's all, so where are we going anyway?"

"I thought we could do a little site seeing if that is alright with you?"

"Ok, that's fine. We could even watch some of the other events,"

"Yah that would be a great idea," awkward pause...

"I guess we're ready to go then Jules?"

"Yes lets get out of this boring lobby!" Right after that Julie and I lased up our skates and were off. Most of the morning we watched events like downhill skiing and stuff, but then in the afternoon we went to the park for hotdogs and sat outside in the freezing cold and ate them.

"Julie don't you think it is a little cold to be outside?"

"No I'm fine, unless your not?"

"Oh no I was just wondering," I am such a liar I was freezing, but oh well.

**Julie's POV**

I knew Adam was freezing so after we were finished eating I skated over to him and gave him a hug. behind his hat I saw him blush.

"What was that for? You almost made me fall over,"

"Well that is your fault! I was trying to warm you up, but now I will just try to make you colder,"

"How are you going to do that?"

"By pushing you into this big pile of snow!" as I said that my arms reached out pulling us both into this huge pile snow.

"Great Julie! Now we're going to be sick for the Olympics,"

"Oh well!" Then we both started rolling around in the snow giggling like little love struck teenagers. and then suddenly we turned to each other and kissed.

Not much of a passionate kiss, but it was passionate enough if you ask me.

It felt good to be around him again, but then I looked down at my watch.

"Adam, I got to go,"

"Why?"

"Because my date with Charlie starts at four and it is already 3:45, sorry,"

"Oh its ok Jules... I will see you later alright?" he said with that hopeful boyish look in his eyes.

"Ok later got to go, bye," then I stood up skating back towards the hotel at high speed so I wouldn't be late. I almost ran into this old guy walking across the street... that wouldn't be good.

**Charlie's POV**

I waited in the lobby for Julie. I hadn't realized it, but my hands were shaking because I was so nervous. Then finally I saw her come in like a blur, she was going so fast she almost walked right past me.

"Um Julie over here?"

"Oops sorry, I didn't want to be late," she had this cute little grin on her face that made you just want to pick her up and cradle her, but I don't think I will do that in the middle of the hotel. Suddenly my thoughts were disturbed.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well I wanted to show you something really cool that I found, and there is also the dance,"

"Ok sounds good to me as long as it doesn't involve snow,"

"Ok... no snow, but does ice count?"

"What are we doing?"

"You'll find out," after that we were off. I decided to take Julie to the ice sculpting competition, plus there was this beautiful pond right next door and I thought she would enjoy a skate on that. when we got there I saw her eyes light up with joy.

**Julie's POV**

"Wow Charlie this is beautiful!" there were ice sculptures everywhere you looked, it was magnificent.

"Thank you, thank you very much," god Charlie was hot when he tried to do impressions; tried is the keyword.

"Hey there's a pond too! Want to go for a skate?"

"Yah sure," Charlie told me smoothly. I knew he had been planning this all along. We skated for about a half an hour.

"The dance is going to start in about 40 minutes do you want to go back and get ready?"

"Yah Charlie, I think that would be a good idea," so we skated back to the hotel and he walked me to my room.

"Thanks I had a great time," before we said are goodbyes Charlie leaned down and kissed me it was a strong feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time and the point is, it was gooooooood. We finally broke apart.

"Bye Charlie, I will meet you there okay?"

"Alright bye," then without hesitating again he gave me a light kiss on the forehead and was off.

**Connie's POV**

"Guy hide! I think Julie is back."

"Yes mam," he hid in the closet as he stuffed cheese crunches in his mouth.

"Hey Julie,"

"Guy is in here isn't he?"

"I hate it when your right!"

"I don't care," Guy came out of the closet with clothes on his head and cheese all over his mouth. "it is cramped in there,"

"So who do you pick Jules?" still stuffing cheese crunches in his mouth, god it is good he has a high metabalism. Otherwise my boyfriend would be fat...

"I don't know, I mean Adam is sweat and kind, and Charlie is hot and bad, it is a very tuff choice, plus I still haven't finished my date with Charlie,"

"Ok, just let us know when you make a choice," then Guy replied

"you guys will be the first to know," she went to the messed up closet and pulled out this beautiful white cut dress that hadn't a stain on it. I'm surprised since Guy is such a pig! Maybe he just decided to get my clothes all dirty. oh well you got to love him.

Author's note: what will happen at the dance? who will win? will it be good boy Adam or bad boy Charlie? you'll find out next time. l8er and pece out!!


	6. A very strange party

**Adam's POV**

I'm still kind of jealous since Charlie gets to go to the dance with Julie, because people will actually see them together there. Maybe I can catch one dance with her. God I hope so. As I looked into my bathroom I saw Charlie spiking his hair up the way he usually did and he was wearing a duck jersey like always...All of the guys agreed to wear them. The girls on the other hand would where dresses. Looking at the clock I noticed the time, 5:00 we better get going.

"Charlie come on we have to go or we will be late!"

"I'm coming Adam don't worry we won't be late," quickly after that Charlie and I rushed out of the door and ran towards the dance hall.

**Julie's POV**

Since Guy had gotten the dress Connie was going to wear dirty she was wearing this pretty red velvety dress that was sleeveless and cut just a little above her knees. I on the other hand had on a shorter dress that had skinny straps and was white. When Connie, Guy, and I finally got to the dance hall everybody was already there. I saw Charlie and Adam sitting at a table near the d.j. Charlie got up and came over to me.

"Hey beautiful do I know you?"

"I think your face does look familiar," as those words came out of my mouth he had already reached out his hand and was taking me to the dance floor, where I saw Luis and Holly dancing rather provocatively, god they just met!

As we went out the song "Get Low" came on, so as you guessed I was getting low, and I think Charlie was enjoying it.

**Charlie's POV**

Woo, I have never seen Julie dance like that, but I like it. Everyone was having a good time except two people, Adam because he was jealous, and Russ because he was getting picked on by this years mean team the Russians. I was about to go over and help Russ but I saw him leave the room so I thought he was okay but boy am I wrong!

**Portman POV**

Everything was going good, I mean there were plenty hot chicks and oh here comes another one through the door. Oh yeah! She is hot... I mean she is a little chubby, black, and a big juicy butt but I will deal.

**Connie's POV**

Oh my god!! That girl that just walked in looks a lot like…RUSS!

Yikes, and most of the boys are staring at her... I mean him. What the heck is Russ doing? I think I am about to find out.

**Charlie's POV**

That's …Russ!

"Russ what are you doing?" I whispered in a low tone.

"getting revenge," a big smile crossed his face

"why did they make fun of cross dressers?" Averman sarcastically replied

"SHUTUP!" Russ said as he hit Averman on the head

"Then what are you going to do?" Dwayne said still looking scared to death of Russ.

"Well cowboy I am going to make them… jealous,"

"Come on Julie and Connie,"

"Don't tell me you two are in this too," looking at the both of them

"Well we might be now," both girls started heading towards the dance floor with Russ and Holly was motioned to join them. Ok what is up?

**Russ' POV**

"Hit it d.j. baby!" I said in my best womanly voice. I cannot believe women wear these thong things there like half way up my butt.

"Why do you guys wear thongs?"

Julie turned towards me "We don't all usually wear thongs, at least not all the time."

"Well you could have told me this before hand,"

"We didn't know you were going to go this far," Connie suddenly turned her head toward the announcer and now I hear why.

"Alright will all the sexy ladies please hit the dance floor because yawl we're gonna boogie down with some hot hits!" then before I knew it the four of us were dancing our hearts out on the dance floor. tons of people were cheering, it was so cool. After the song was over the four of us simply walked over to a table like we were all that, it only took one minute for the Russians to get their big butts over there.

Suddenly the tallest one began to speak to me.

"hey babe I love your dance moves, do you think you could teach me some?"

"In your dreams honey, come on girls,"

"Why you being like this?"

"I aint being like nothing I just am not gay," I said as I took the wig off and had my manly voice again.

"Yikes you're a man!"

"Yah you got a problem with that!"

"You will pay Russ or whatever your name was!"

"Oh really? What you going to do ask me out or something?"

"Erg," they said as they walked away.

"that was too easy," everyone rewarded me with congratulations

"You girls go through more pain than I thought you did!"

"It is about time someone noticed," Holly replied sternly

Than I heard Luis say another stupid line "I'd go for any pain for you baby,"

"Luis stop sucking up,"

"Alright," one bye one everyone left the dance I will always remember this night and I am certainly going to remember tomorrow morning.


	7. late night discussions

**Guy's POV**

Coach had pulled Connie, Charlie, and Julie over to talk to him, and Connie still hasn't told me what it was about, and she had been over in my dorm room for an hour. (we were watching movies) what did he tell them that I shouldn't know? oh well I trust Connie.

"Where did all the popcorn go Guy?"

"oops,"

"Don't tell me you ate all of that!"

"Ok I wont tell you that I ate all of the popcorn,"

"Guy!"

**Charlie's POV**

I was in the same room as the most beautiful woman on earth, and the only reason why is because we were coming up with plays for our secret weapon. Julie was really good at this.

"hey Jules?"

"What is it Charlie?"

"Have you decided who has won yet?"

"No, but trust me when I decide you'll know,"

"Ok," suddenly without even realizing it I put my hand around Julie and start well…tickling her.

**Julie's POV**

I felt Charlie's hand on my stomach tickling me. Usually I hated being tickled, but for once I didn't really mind.

"Charlie stop! We're supposed to be studying,"

"But Jules this is my version of studying: you study and I study you,"

"That does sound fun... but it wouldn't be fair to Adam,"

"How wouldn't it be fair?"

"Because your date would be longer than his,"

"So? He wouldn't have to know that,"

"Charlie if you were in Adam's place and Adam was in your place would you want this to be happening?"

"No I guess your right it wouldn't be fair,"

"Good now lets get to work, when coach checked the hallways a few minutes ago he said he wanted us to hurry up so," I knew Julie was right so I got back to work, about 10 minutes after this conversation I looked up at Julie and saw her working hard like she always did. Then a second later she looked up at me and we both leaned in at the same time.

**Julie's POV**

I felt Charlie's hands around my waist and I felt his lips touch mine for about a minute or so. we gazed at each other breathless.

"When do you think coach will be back to check on us?"

"He only checks once," as soon as I said that I started kissing Charlie repeatedly, I felt his hands go down my body.

Then suddenly it was 4 or 5 hours later and Charlie and I were laying next to each other tucked under the blankets, once again I felt his hand feel up my body. I felt really bad because if Adam found out this would crush his feelings, and he was like my best friend. My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey beautiful," I turned around to see Charlie staring at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Hi spazway,"

"Oh thanks I feel so loved," he leaned over me now.

"So did you make your choice?"

"Oh no, I am just going to sleep with you and then dump you for Adam,"

"So I won?" hes got that grin again.

"Yes you won, but how am I going to tell Adam? This is so going to hurt his feelings."

"He is an adult. He'll get over it,"

"Charlie!"

"I'm kidding ok?"

"Maybe you should get dressed and leave now,"

"Why now Jules? Do I have to go?" he nuzzled his face into my neck, but I was forced to gently push him away.

"Yes I think it would be better if you left now then go in the morning, because if you go in the morning Adam could see you and I don't think that would be a good thing,"

"Yah he would get the wrong ideas," Charlie raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Which in this case would be the right ones, now go!"

"Alright give me a chance to get up! I love you Julie bean!"

"I love you too Charlie," and with that he was dressed quickly and out of the room.

**Russ' POV**

"Hey Charlie where were you?"

"Going over some game plays with Julie,"

"Game plays?"

"Yah hockey game plays," Charlie replied quickly as Adam took a seat next to him. Oh god here we go.

**Adam's POV**

"So Charlie does Julie know who has won yet?"

"Um…no not that I know of," I noticed Charlie was sweating a little bit, he usually sweats when he gets nervous or he lies.

"Are you sure you don't know who won?"

"Yes Adam I'm sure,"

"Ok Charlie," then suddenly all of our attention was drawn to behind the chair.

"Luis and Holly what are yawl doing up in here?" Russ said as the three of us peered down at the two of them.

"Oh nothing much we just wanted to talk,"

"Luis I know you cant stop and that you have hit your head a few times, the point is buddy are you feeling alright?"

"What Luis is trying to say…" Holly started "is that we're down here because if my dad found out I liked Luis I would be in big trouble."

"Why," everyone said in unison

"Because he is racist, you know not white black racist but like Hispanic and stuff he still has dreams about the Cuban war!"

"HOLLY!!" we all saw Mr. Stokes standing there with a hot tempered look on his face. uh oh.

Author's note: will Luis be excepted? Will Holly stand up to her dad? How will Julie tell Adam? Will Charlie and Adam's friendship end? don't know still thinking, if you have any ideas let me know please ok? oh and by the way on yahoo I have a fan group called ducks4ever so if you want to join and discuss your favorites the ducks your more than welcome! please review!

l8er and peace out


	8. late night discussions pt2

**Luis' POV**

"Oh hi daddy," Holly turned towards her dad nervously

"I think it our cue to go and watch tv in the other room," as soon as Charlie, Adam, and Russ finished their sentence they were out the door. Now it was just Holly's dad, Holly, and I.

"What are you doing with…him,"

"Um…sir my name is Luis,"

"Did I ask for your name son?"

"Luis shutup," Holly shouted at me, but by the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't mad at me.

"I wasn't doing anything daddy we were just talking,"

"Well I don't want you to waste your time talking to him,"

"Why not dad? He's really nice,"

"Did I ask you if he was nice or not, I don't trust him,"

"But dad you don't even know him,"

"Go to bed young lady and that's final! It's 2 in the morning!"

"Sir if I may say so?"

"Did I ask for your opinion Latino?"

"Once again my name is Luis, and I think that you shouldn't tell your daughter who to hang out with,"

"And why is that LUIS she is my daughter I can tell her what I wish too,"

"But sir she's 23, she is an adult and can make decisions for herself,"

"Fine what do you have to say about this Holly?"

"Well…daddy um...,"

"Hello?" her dad and I shouted at the same time.

"Dad I really like Luis and he is a gentleman, and sweet, and hot, and I enjoy talking to him, and he is right I am an adult and I can see him If I want to whether you like it or not so there!"

"Fine if that is what you wish," he then walked away

"Wow that was really good Holly! You told him,"

"Then why do I feel as though something really bad is going to happen?"

"I don't know, lets just watch some tv and go to bed because your dad was right it is getting late."

**(shortly afterwards in Goldberg and Averman's room)**

"Hey Kenny and Dwayne what are you to doing here?"

"We couldn't sleep Luis and Holly make to much noise,"

"Yea partners and it disturbs my beauty sleeps,"

"Uh ok,"

"So Averman what are you to cowpokes doing?"

"Well uh, Goldberg is stuffing his face with nachos as usual and I am watching!"

"Shut up Averman!" Goldberg said as he stuffed more nachos into his mouth.

"Hey can I have some of those please?"

"Sure kman,"

"Hey yawl none of you mind snoring right?"

"Oh great! Dwayne you can sleep outside,"

"HEY!"

Author's Note: ight I aint done yet but here is another chappie 4 ya. Why does Holly have a bad feeling? Will Averman ever learn to shut up? and will Dwayne have to sleep outside? still thinking ok well I busy writing the next chappie so if yawl have any ideas let me know, ok? and also please visit my yahoo ducks4ever group ok?

peace out and l8er


	9. telling Adam

**(next day at game)**

Bombay and Orion were in the box with smiles on the face as Luis made the winning goal against Italy. The game had been 12-5. Apparently Italy hadn't really gotten any better over the years.

"We won!" the ducks shouted as they all skated around the rink in victory as the song "Rock the Pond" blazed on the speakers.

**(later in a hallway)**

**Julie's POV**

I could hear Charlie behind me trying to catch up, so I slowed down a bit and waited for him. By the time he finally caught up we were at Adam and Charlie's dorm.

"So how are you going to tell him Julie bean?"

"I don't know,"

"So you are just going to wing it?" I got ready to open the door.

"Yes I am and hopefully it goes well, but I think you should not come in case it doesn't,"

"Yah I guess I should go, tell me how it went later babe okay?"

"Wouldn't you find out from Adam?"

"That's exactly why I want you to tell me beforehand,"

"Mmm…okay," just like that I saw Charlie head down the hall and go into the wreck room.

I slowly knocked on the door and it slowly opened. "Hey Adam,"

"Hey Jules, what's up?" he gestured for me to come in. I sat on his bed and he sat down next to me putting his hand on mine.

"Well, I made my decision,"

"Oh…you did, well who won?" I could tell he was nervous, so was I. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Well Adam…" he looked at my face very closely

"Charlie won didn't he," he looked down at his feet, not once looking up at my face.

"Well yes he did, but we can still be friends can't we?" I looked at him hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know Julie," he looked at me, his piercing eyes staring into mine.

"Why not?"

"Because Julie I still love you," he looked as he was about to cry.

**Adam's POV**

I knew I couldn't be near Julie any more because if I was I would end up kissing her or something and I didn't want to get in a fight with Charlie even though I was really ticked at him right now.

"What does that have to do with just being friends?"

"Its just…I don't want to do something stupid okay?" without stopping myself I stomped out of the room. I don't know why I exited in such a way, but then again, maybe I do. Because I wanted to TALK to Charlie. I could hear Julie right behind me but I didn't care.

Author's note: hope you liked the chappie please review! Will Charlie and Adam get into a fight? Will Julie and Adam still be friends? What will happen next? don't know still thinking. if any peeps would like to join my yahoo fan group ducks4ever please do. I have pics of almost all the ducks from d2 now except Kenny and Dwayne. please join!!

l8er and peace out


	10. boy talks

**Charlie's POV**

I was hanging out in the game room with Russ and Jessie when suddenly the door busts open and Adam stomps in.

"Uh…Jessie I think it is our time to leave," Russ looked a bit apprehensive.

"Yah I'm with you," before I knew it Jessie and Russ ran out of the room. I saw Julie shyly come in, she stood in between Adam and I.

"Please guys don't do anything stupid," she sounded as if she was begging.

"Don't worry Julie I just want to TALK to Charlie not fight," I was relieved of that, because I didn't feel like a fight.

"Julie if you could please excuse us?" Adam said it in such a normal way I didn't expect what was going to happen next. I nodded to Julie in approval to what Adam had said.

"Ok," she left towards Connie and her room.

"Now Charlie I have just one question for you,"

"Ok what would that be?" he was standing and I was sitting on the couch.

"what were you doing in Julie's room so late last night?" uh oh what do I say I don't want to lie to Adam but I also don't want to get my ass kicked.

"Um…studying," I could tell that he knew I was nervous about something.

"Oh…studying what?" he circled the couch twice staring at me the whole time. I felt sweat going down my face.

"Game plays?" stupid answer Charlie, he could get the wrong idea from that.

"What kind of game plays," suddenly I realized he wasn't mad he was jealous. I knew just how to get revenge. My cockiness was taking over.

"Oh all kinds," I had a smile all over my face now and I could see his face turn red.

"Charlie I swear,"

"You swear what?" I stood now.

"If you ever hurt Julie like you did to those other girls, I will kill you!"

"Was that a threat?"

"What did it sound like?"

"Adam, did you ever think that I could of asked Julie and that she could've said yes?"

"No because that's not like you!"

"Whats not like me?"

"You actually caring for someone,"

"Oh what's that supposed to mean cake eater?" I could feel my fists clinch, but I tried to restrain myself.

"That nothing is important to you except hockey and yourself!" he raised his voice.

"That's not true,"

"Oh so your saying you actually love Julie?" he was goading me now...

"Come on Charlie answer me, do you love Julie or not?"

"YES, I love her okay, I have loved her ever since I laid eyes on her,"

"Well so have I Charlie where's the difference?"

"The difference is you were always so quiet about it and I actually made a move when scooter dumped her!"

"She dated me to Charlie we went to the prom together!!"

"Yeah, well the only reason she dated you is because she made the move Adam not you! And all through high school I never dated anybody else because even though she didn't feel right about dating me, I still loved her with all my heart!"

"Listen whatever Charlie! I'll see you around,"

"Yah later," after that conversation I didn't talk to Adam for the rest of the day even at practice when we were partnered up for a relay race I didn't speak a word and neither did he.


	11. girl talks

**Julie's POV**

I felt a little nervous about leaving Charlie and Adam alone together, ok Julie just think they wont do anything stupid there grown men... I think.

I walked down the hall towards my dorm and sitting on the bed reading was Connie.

"So who did you choose?" she looked up from the book and stared at me silently.

"Well I…uh,"

"You chose Adam didn't you?"

"Well what makes you think that?"

"Because you and Adam are perfect for each other? Perfect and polite,"

"Well for your info I didn't choose Adam,"

"So you chose Charlie…wow I never thought you would choose Charlie, I mean Charlie,"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing its just everyone thought that you would choose Adam,"

"Well I didn't," I sat down next to Connie on her bed.

"Ok what made you choose Charlie?"

"I don't know I guess instead of perfect, polite, and boring, I wanted unsteady, wild, and spontaneous, is that so wrong?" Connie shrugged.

"So did you and Charlie finish the game plays last night?"

"Almost and a little more, it depends. What kind of game plays you talking about hockey or other?"

"Oh details what happened!" Connie hit me with a pillow and I hit her back.

"No I'm not telling you unless you tell me something?"

"Ok how about we play truth tell all then? If you want to share," Connie smiled turning towards me.

"Ok I'll go first,"

"Julie what happened last night, and you have to tell the complete truth,"

"Fine! well uh Charlie and I uh…studied,"

"Studied what?"

I got a big grin across my face I realized I was blushing

"Each other,"

"You didn't did you?"

"It all happened so fast," I was blushing scarlet by this point.

"Come on its not like you never…in fact that's your question, did you ever do it with Guy?"

"Well yes, but I also have been dating Guy since I was like 4," Connie paused

"Julie?"

"Yah Connie?"

"If I told you something you would have to promise to not tell anyone, ok?"

"Yah okay what is it?"

"Julie I'm…I'm…"

"Your what?"

"Julie I'm going to have a baby!"

"WHAT?? oh my god, Connie you shouldn't be playing hockey, does Guy know? How long have you been pregnant?"

"For 1 of coarse Guy knows, for 2 I just found out so it wasn't that long, and for 3 I can't let the team down,"

"Connie you wouldn't let the team down, and I sure they would rather you be safe than play and get hurt,"

"I knew I shouldn't of told anyone else,"

"Connie I won't tell on you, but I really think you should consider what I said,"

"Well it's been considered, Julie I'm playing, I'll be fine don't worry,"

"Connie if you get hurt I'm going to hurt you even more when your better!"

"Okay," Connie and I were both laughing now

"So last night... was that your first time?"

"Well no,"

"It wasn't?"

"Nope,"

"So who else did you ya know…?" I thought, should I tell Connie or not, I mean she's my best bud but, okay I'll tell her.

"Well that was the first time I have ever you know with Charlie, but I've fallen asleep with him before, and then I have you know with someone else once before,"

"Who, tell please?"

"I'll give you a hint, ok?"

"Alright?"

"Senior year prom night,"

"Adam?"

"Yep,"

"So that's where you two went,"

"Yes, that's why I kind of feel guilty about choosing Charlie over Adam, I mean I used to love Adam with all my heart I really did, but I guess I just don't feel that way about him anymore. I mean Adam feels more like my brother who I can tell everything too, but Charlie feels like my high school crush, whenever I'm around him my legs start to tremble and I feel as if I can fly,"

"Yah sister your in love alright!" Connie and I started laughing and talking about other little things, but then all of the sudden we heard a door slam and somebody stomping up the hall. who could it be... Charlie or Adam?

Author's Note: well now yawl know Connie's secret! here are some questions leading to the next chappie, will Charlie and Adam be friends again? what is that secret weapon of theirs? will Connie get hurt? don't know still thinking!! lol oh by the way if you haven't joined my yahoo group yet ducks4ever than come join please?? oh and please review!!

l8er and peace out


	12. Julie's talking time

**Charlie's POV**

I was on my way to Julie's room because she told me to meet her there after practice. She slowly opened her door and then I saw him. He had the same look of hatred I did, and I could feel a fight come on, but I held myself back.

"Hey Charlie," she had a pleasant grin on her face as though she had something planned.

"Hey Jules…Adam,"

"Hi," Adam said as I took a seat next to Julie and straight across from Adam.

"Listen boys, I need to talk to you," Julie said in one of her take charge voices, I wonder what she wanted.

"What is it?" Adam and I both knew we said that at the same time but we weren't going to comment on that.

Julie cleared her throat and began to speak

"The team and I wanted to tell you two that we're…"

I put my hand on her shoulder "Come on Julie it can't be that bad, what's going on?"

"Yah Jules what's up?" Adam chirped in

"We wanted to tell you two that we're sick of you…" we both stared at her with confusion "Sick of you fighting!" she shouted out. I couldn't even get in another word next.

"You two have never fought this much before, I mean your best friends and you shouldn't behave like this, and if it is because of me I will be more than glad to leave, because your friendship is more important than me, and your both acting like babies so stop and shut up, cause we're getting sick of it!"

I sat there silent as Adam did the same thing, I never had felt so guilty before, Julie and the ducks were right, we needed to stop.

"Julie we're sorry," I grinned boyishly

"Yah honest we didn't mean to get on everyone's nerves," Adam said as he put his hands up in a begging position. then he turned toward me.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for being such a jerk, friends?" he held his hand out.

"Yah friends, I'm sorry for being a jerk too, we shouldn't have let a girl screw up our friendship, I mean it's Julie for crying out loud." we smiled and gave each other friendly hugs.

"Hey!" Julie said

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that," I turned toward her to see her laughing.

"No it wasn't that, I was just wondering where my hug was?" we all gave each other a big group hug and promised to be friends forever. I felt so relieved the fight was over. Cheesy as it may seem.

**Adam's POV**

I was so glad things were back to normal, I didn't like fighting with Charlie, even though Julie picked Charlie, and I still feel like I love her with all of my heart.

"Hey guys when are we going to tell the ducks that we're all better?"

"I've got an idea," Julie had a grin that covered her whole face.

"Alright boys heres what we do," we all leaned in to listen.

Author's Note: YAY!! Charlie and Adam made up, I'm sorry but I could not keep them fighting I mean there best friends! ok questions this weak are, What is Julie's idea? Is Connie going to be safe? What is going to happen next? What characters from their past will they run into? don't know still thinking and righting!! please r&r!! lol!! ducks4ever fly together!!

l8er and peace out


	13. Little Team Meeting and Old Friends

**Adam's POV**

Julie, Charlie, and I headed to this street court we found a little down the road from our hotel. We had called a meeting of the ducks, including the coaches. As soon as everyone arrived we would reveal the truth. The 3 of us decided to sit down while we waited, Charlie and I sat on the outside and Julie in the middle, it had always been that way with everything since we first met. The team started calling us the three amigos. While we were waiting, we talked about the big game tomorrow against the Russians.

"God I'm so excited! I cant wait until tomorrow, cause we get to use the secret weapon" she looked so perky, she was almost jumping up and down.

"Julie maybe you should of chosen cheerleading as a sport, you would definitely be good at it," I gave her a playful shove.

"For your info ADAM when I was little, I did do a little bit of cheerleading, and for a while I did some in college," yikes Julie cheerleading, I would have never of thunk.

"Woo Julie 'the cat' Gaffney cheer? You cheer? Why?" I realized I was laughing a bit.

"Well for 1 because it was kind of fun, and for 2 to keep in shape,"

"Okay, good answer," I nodded my head then Charlie kissed Julie on the cheek and said,

"I'd say so.."

"Please guys I'm putting up with you two dating, but don't start making out in front of me or I will be forced to puke," I then made a fake barfing sound. Both Julie and Charlie shoved me off the bench, and then we all started laughing. Like 5 minutes later the rest of the ducks showed up including, Bombay, Orion, and Holly who really never leaves Luis' side, but we don't mind, she's cool, most of the time.

**Julie's POV**

I was glad when the ducks showed up because I was so anxious to tell them the good news.

"Have yawl made up yet? Cause you 3 confuse me," Dwayne said after everyone was seated and the 3 of us faced the audience.

"That's what we brought all of you here to tell you," I turned towards Charlie and then Adam, then began to speak:

"We have decided that it would be best if I spoke for both Adam and Charlie by saying, we never want to speak to each other again," I realized I had a big grin on face along with the other two.

"You three are the worst liars in this hood," Russ put his hands on his hips.

"We know… ok so we suck at lying, the good thing is we made up and the three amigos are back together." I felt Charlie and Adam both but their arms around my shoulders so I did the same to them, and the three of us shouted:

"Do you guys forgive us??" then the ducks all stood up and shouted,

"Ducks fly together!!" then we all just started chatting to each other happily.

"Hey coach Bombay?"

"Yah Fulton?"

"When are we gonna have practice?" the question was followed by a series of chants.

"Today we all should just relax, and play some good old fashion street hockey," we all cheered with excitement, then suddenly we turned around to a very familiar voice.

"Yah street hockey, that's what I'm talking about," it was Russ' brother and his friends.

"Come on team USA lets get this game started,"

**Connie's POV**

As we got the game started we were divided into teams, Julie, Charlie, Adam, Fulton, Guy, Bombay, Russ and I were on one team, and Jessie, Dwayne, Portman, Luis, Orion, Averman, and Goldberg were on the other. Then Russ' brother divided his boys up so all teams were even. Then he came over to where our team was and began to speak with Bombay and Orion. He then turned towards Julie and I.

"Listen you two, Bombay and Orion told me what the big secret plan was, and I have a few pointers for you, ok?"

"Sure," we both said willingly. The game started and Mel (Russ' brother, don't know his real name, sorry if this is wrong,) pulled us to the side.

"Alright you two, I have some defense I want to show you incase those Russians decide to try to hurt you ok?"

"Ok,"

"You have to teach them how to S.I.N.G. like this..." he pulled one guy aside who I think his name was Mario and started saying words along with motions

"S-Sight

I-Instep

N-Nose

G-Groin"

Julie and I both started laughing, I looked over at Mel and gestured at him, "That looks pretty simple, let me try that on you?"

"Uh.. No, Guy you have a very feisty girlfriend," Guy stopped over by us and said,

"Your telling me," then went after the puck.

"I know just who I want to try that trick out on," I giggled slightly then heard Julie say "Me too."

**Russ' POV**

I was skating down the court I had the puck, I was about to score our team a goal when Portman comes out of nowhere and takes the puck! Then all of the sudden everyone stops except Portman who was just taught how to S.I.N.G. by Julie. Julie passes the puck to Connie they both move down court(Portman is in serious pain down court where he was kicked in the…even though sometimes he deserves it) Connie passes it back to Julie and she scores. oh yea we scored oh yea we scored!!

**Connie's POV**

Now I know who Julie wanted to practice on. serves him right for all those times he called her names, or flirted, or even once he touched her butt. I remember Adam almost killing him even though he was just playing around, Charlie and Adam both were going to nail him, but they didn't. I want to practice on Guy, calling me feisty like that, and getting me you know what! but that is partially my fault.

oh well…..

**Portman's POV**

owwwwwwwwww, maybe Julie should think of a defense position I can hardly feel my ……

**Fulton's POV**

Woohoo Julie kicked Portman hard, that girl has game. No wonder she's dating Charlie. I hope I didn't say that out loud. I must of because Charlie just slugged me in the stomach. After Portman declared he was all right, we all went over to congratulate Julie and Connie for their awesome goal! This secret weapon is bound to work.

**Charlie's POV**

After a few more games of street hockey, we all went out for some dinner and then went back to the hotel. I was ready for bed, I was really exhausted. I walked Julie to her room. She turned to me and said

"I'm so siked about the game tomorrow, I cant wait!"

"Well trust me, you and Connie will do great tomorrow, I mean what you two did out there was very impressive," I gave her a nod.

"Why thank you Caption Spazway, It was pretty good wasn't it?" she said in a very high manner, but I knew she was mocking me.

"Are you mocking me missy??" she started to giggle as I began to tickle her.

"Maybe," she pushed me away

"I'm tired, so I'm going to hit the sack,"

"Oh no fun tonight?"

"No, Charlie I'm too tired,"

"Oh alright, but I will make a bet with you,"

"And what would that be Conway? Did we not learn anything from the last bet?" I ignored the last comment...

"If we win the medal, and beat the Russians…you have to be my slave for the rest of the night tomorrow, and do whatever I say, is that okay with you?"

**Julie's POV**

I wasn't sure about this idea, but without thinking I said

"Alright it's a deal but if we loose, you'll have to be my slave, and I don't think I have all of the same ideas as you do," he kissed me tenderly and then as always we said our goodnights.

"Good night Captain Duck,"

"Good night Julie Bean," and then we bid our goodbyes and went to bed not knowing that the next day would be one of the greatest of our lives.

Author's Note: alright everyone I know I haven't updated in a while, srry bout that, I'm also updating the story Summer Fun, so look out for that one two. alright the questions are Will Connie teach Guy to s.i.n.g.? will Connie get hurt? will they win against the Russians? and what makes tomorrow so special? anyhoo please r&r! share you thoughts and ideas! ducks4ever fly together!!

l8er and peace out


	14. Before the Game

**Note From Author: Ok I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time!! It's just I've been really busy with school and all!! I hope you like this…now I love hockey and I'm trying to keep the rules exactly right…but remember this is a story!!**

(**Next day in locker room as the ducks prepare to go up against the team they hate the most…at least this year…the Russians!)**

**Dwayne's POV**

wow….I'm nervous…I hope our new secret 'weapon' works! shucks!

**Charlie's POV**

I sat in between Adam and Julie…I was already dressed and ready to play. Adam softly said, "I really hope we win," and I smirked and commented,

"Me too!" Julie slapped me on the arm and Adam replied that he didn't really want to know. I already know what I'll tell Jules to do tonight after we win!

**Adam's POV**

ok I really don't want to know what that was about…too much info!

**Julie's POV**

I smacked Charlie hard…oh well he deserved it!! I had my goalie stuff on, but later during third quarter was when we would release the weapon. I hope Connie doesn't get hurt I mean I promised I wouldn't tell anyone…but I'm so worried!!

**Connie's POV**

I gave Julie a warning glance as she got up to go out on the ice. I mean I know she cares, but I'll be fine. I won't get hurt…besides its none of her business! I hope I'll be alright….

**Guy's POV**

I really wanted Julie to tell coach, but she didn't. And I mean I can't tell him because if I do, I'll be sleeping on the couch from now on.

**Fulton's POV**

When the whole team was on the ice, I did some warm up shots like usual to scare the other team, but for some reason I don't think it worked. The Russian team was fricking huge!

**Portman's POV**

ok not to sound like a wuss, but I'm a bit scared!


End file.
